dance for you
by aeyta
Summary: sora has an enormous crush on matt and at each school dance she longs to have just one dance with him... but shes not too courageous... then there are many complications and her gut fails each time. will she EVER dance with matt? [SORATO BABY! OH YEAH! so


dance for you  
written by aeyta  
note: im on a roll! woo hoo! i just finished writing reflections! :D sora is 16 in the beginning and matt is 17 in the beginning. this has nothing to do with any other fanfic. not with reflections or anything, this is a ONE shot.  
synopsis: sora has an enormous crush on matt and at each school dance she longs to have just one dance with him... but shes not too courageous... [SORATO BABY! OH YEAH! some taimi]  
  
  
:: the 1st dance ::  
  
Sora fidgeted as her best friend carefully applied light blue eyeshadow on her eyelids. "Sora, stop moving!" scolded Mimi who was applying the make-up, "You're gonna mess me up!"  
  
Sora mock pouted but then sat up straight and tried not to fidget. Mimi started to use a black eyeliner which would make Sora's eyes look bigger. She put on a light gloss on and smiled at her handiwork.   
  
"A hah! I remain to be successful at make-up once more! And I didn't even use a lot on you Sora but you look like a goddess!" Mimi smiled brightly. "Now hold on and let me do your hair real quick."  
  
In a few minutes Sora looked in the mirror and smiled with satisfaction. It was wonderful, she thanked her best friend who also had make-up and a nice hairdo. Mimi was wearing a tanktop and a skirt as well as black platform shoes, her hair was let loose and fell to her shoulders nicely.  
  
Sora walked into the danceroom with her friend, Mimi was suddenly pulled away from her by Tai. Tai studied her, "My dear Mimi, what ever have you been up to make you look even more beautiful than you already are?" he asked in a fake accent, Mimi giggled at the attention. "Oh Tai! Stop it, you're making me blush!" Mimi looked over to Sora before leaving and winked.  
  
Suddenly, Sora felt very alone. She looked towards Matt's direction and sighed as she saw girls hanging all over him. She wanted to ask him. But... she couldn't... she didn't want to ruin the friendship she already had. It's the beginning of the year, she thought to herself, I'm not going to ruin this yet.  
  
Matt started walking towards her and she blushed crazily, "Er... hi Matt," she smiled crookedly at him. He smiled back at her, why did he have to be so cute? His blond hair was tousled, untouched. She had a sudden urge to smooth it down with her hands. She then took notice of his eyes, his wonderful, crystal-like, intense, deep, blue eyes.   
  
"Hey Sora, make-up, eh?" he noted as he glanced over at her eyes.   
  
Sora blushed, "...Yeaaaaah..." she sighed. Maybe wearing make-up wasn't such a good idea, she only wanted to look a little sophisticated. But she wasn't sure if it was working. Matt hadn't commented on how she looked, not like Tai. She was disappointed, but, she pointed out to herself, Matt isn't Tai. That's why you like him Sora, he's.... wonderful guy Matt who is pleasant and always kind and polite but has some other side and is soooo extremely perfect and jokes around and and and.... he's just so Matt...  
  
"You look pretty," Matt said after an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Matt...?" Sora started.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Have courage, have courage, ask him, ask him, ask him, courage, courage, just a dance, friends, a whole bunch of thoughts ran through her mind. "Er... will you..--"  
  
"MATT! Dance with me!" Jun grabbed him away and wrapped her arms around her neck and layed one head on his shoulder. "Mmm.." she said with satisfaction.  
  
Matt looked at Sora, somewhat helpless and Sora smiled her best fake smile. She saw couples around her dancing to the slow song. She sighed and went to the punch stand.  
  
Just when she thought she had some courage... she sighed and decided to go home. She had a headache and the music seemed to be bursting her eardrums.   
  
Sora went outside of the danceroom and took her handbag before she started to walk on the sidewalk. She looked at the sky... stars... Sora went home and slept early.  
  
  
:: the 2nd dance ::  
  
"Do you want me to put make-up on you?" Mimi asked as Sora picked out something to wear.  
  
"Nah.. I think I'll go casual," she said as she picked a dark navy blue t-shirt with two white stripes in the middle of the short sleeves and red linings. She liked the t-shirt, it was casual but somewhat stylish, she wore her dark blue jeans and brown slippers and unsuccessfully put her hair in a ponytail. Hair was falling out but she took no mind of it.  
  
Mimi looked at her, "You looked cute!" she said. "Casual but stylish!" she decided. "What should I wear? I think I'm gonna go for cute."  
  
Sora smiled at Mimi, "You're Mimi, fashion freak Mimi, I'm plain ole Sora who has no sense of fashion whatsoever," Sora reminded.  
  
Mimi laughed at Sora, remembering an old inside joke, "I want to impress Tai. He's such a gentleman!"  
  
Sora snorted at the remark and Mimi looked at her with mock anger. "C'mon, let's go to the dance soon," Sora smiled her lopsided smile and Mimi smiled back.  
  
"Hey Sora," Matt went up to Sora right when he saw her enter the danceroom. "How are you?" he asked. He was a little dissappointed that he didn't get to dance with her at the last dance.  
  
Mimi looked at the two and in her own mind she and Tai saw sparks fly, she edged away from Sora who glared at her friend.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, she really did want to dance with him but thought she looked rather pathetic if she was unsuccessful once more, plus, she sort of didn't too... it was the coward of her.   
  
"Hey... Wanna... --" Matt was cut off once more by Jun who intruded once she saw Matt starting conversation with Sora.  
  
"Nuh-uh, I don't think so hun, you're gonna dance with me!" Jun smiled as she stole Matt away leaving a very surprised Sora.  
  
Mimi ran back. "Er.. what just happened there?"  
  
"I don't know," Sora said honestly.  
  
  
:: the 3rd dance ::  
  
"You are going to dance with Matt this dance whether you like it or not!" Mimi declared as she put large amounts of make-up on her.  
  
"Heeey! Stooooopiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Sora exclaimed as Mimi powdered her face. "Gawds Meem... C'mon.. whatcha doin!? I wanted to go casuaaaaaal!"  
  
"Shuddap!" Mimi put on lipstick and took out a curling iron and started to curl Sora's hair, which was not to her chest. "I'm gonna make you so goddamned irrisistable that all the guys are gonna fall flat on their faces, 'cept Tai of course."  
  
Sora sighed but let Mimi put the make-up on her face, there was no hope on trying to back out now. Sora ended up wearing one of Mimi's pink dresses that went to her knees, she wore heels and when she looked in the mirror and gasped. "OH MY GOD! THAT LOOKS NOTHING LIKE ME!" Sora looked at her image and gaped again.  
  
She looked... fantastic!   
  
Mimi smiled with satisfaction. "A-hah! I'm so cool!"  
  
Sora thought she looked good but in a way she felt as if she wasn't being herself.   
  
Mimi entered the danceroom first with a smug look on her face, she wanted everyone to be surprised with Sora, Sora entered and everyone gasped. She was so pretty, her hair loose and in simple curls that bounced gently on her bare shoulders.  
  
Guys started to hover over her just as badly as girls hovered over Matt.  
  
She looked over at Matt helplessly, who looked back at her just as helplessly. She smiled and he smiled back at her.  
  
Then she looked back at the hoard of guys and hoped to God that the dance would end... soon.  
  
  
:: the 4th dance ::  
  
"Okay, so maybe making you drop dead gorgeous wasn't the best idea..." Mimi smiled while Sora facefaulted.   
  
"You bet your ass it was stupid!" Sora growled in mock anger. "ANYWAYS, I'm going to go on with just eyeliner and lip gloss."  
  
Mimi looked at her with disappoinment, "Are you sure...? I mean... I don't think it's bad putting on just a little eyeshad-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Mimi sighed, "Oooooooo-kaaaaaay!" She looked in the mirror as she applied some liquid black eyeliner on her eyelid.  
  
"Gimme that!" Sora snatched the eyeliner playfully right after Mimi finished.  
  
Mimi stuck out a tongue, "Hmph!"  
  
Sora made a face at her and then stuck out a tongue in triumph.  
  
Mimi raised her eyebrows before turning, muttering a small noise that sounded like 'tch'.  
  
Sora entered the dancefloor, she wanted to dance with him, she decided. But did she really? She did like him a lot but he was always with those other girls and she realized that it could never actually work because he didn't exactly like her and and and and and... she was rambling to herself in her mind again. She should stop talking to herself, she heard that she just might be insane.  
  
And suddenly there he was, a few feet away from her, trying to make his way through the crowd.   
  
A slow song suddenly started to play in the background, it had a nice beat and it was actually a nice slow song, not one of those retarded ones.  
  
She smiled and he smiled back at her as he caught her smile, then she did the stupidest thing in her life. She ran out of the room to the restroom.  
  
Mimi must have sawn this because after a while she popped up in the bathroom with an angry look at her face.  
  
"OH my goooood! How can you do that!? He was going to ask and I was holding Jun back so she couldn't do anyyyyyything!" Mimi whined, expressing what she was saying.  
  
Sora shook her head. "I just... couldn't. It's hard to explain..."  
  
Mimi looked at her and suddenly Sora felt so grateful to have a best friend like her, Mimi did understand everything. "It's fine Sora, but there's only two dances left and I know you want to dance with him. Just ask him in time."   
  
Mimi then left and Sora walked out as well, sitting on the bench that was close to her.  
  
She started doing something she did last time, she walked home again.   
  
Sora froze as she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around to see him. Matt. Matt. Matt. Matt. Matt.  
  
She smiled and could swear her heart jumped a little.  
  
"Hey Matt," she said weakly.   
  
"Hey Sora. Left early, huh?" Matt noted, she just shook her head. "I'll walk you home."  
  
Sora was blushing bright red, she managed to choke out with her surprise, "The night is bright, ne?" And indeed it was bright, the moon shone valiantly against the dark sheets of midnight and midnight stars broke through in holes.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"Look. That star's very big," Sora pointed to the extremely large star. "Make a wish, Matt."  
  
Matt gave her a sideways glance but looked back at the star, "Alright. You too."  
  
After a while Matt couldn't hold it any longer and asked her, "What did you wish for?"  
  
Sora smiled. "It's a secret." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyway, the wish won't come true if you tell someone," she added in a very matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Alright, I tried."  
  
Sora stopped walking, they reached her house. The crickets chirped in the background and she could hear birds chirping. "I didn't know birds chirped at night."  
  
Matt smiled, "Well, I guess they do."  
  
"Fireflies are pretty, almost angelic," Sora said as a few fireflies flew their way.  
  
"Aren't they?"  
  
"I gotta go home Matt."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Sora smiled, "Thanks for walking me home."  
  
"No prob."  
  
  
:: the 5th dance ::  
  
"Sora, I'm so excited, it's your seventeenth birthday!" Mimi squealed with happiness.  
  
Sora smiled, "Yeah, seventeen.."  
  
Mimi looked at the ceiling, "I can't waaaaaait to become seventeen!"  
  
"It's not any different," Sora said.   
  
"But you're a whole year ooooolder!" Mimi gushed  
  
Sora shrugged, she honestly didn't think it made such a difference. She put on some eyeliner and gloss then slapped a shirt and pants on.  
  
Mimi gasped, "You can't wear that for your BIRTHDAY!"  
  
"Watch me."  
  
Sora entered the dancefloor, she was then bombarded with 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!' while Tai would say in some wierd voice 'wasabi' between every line and Mimi, still recovering from the shock would say 'OHMYGOSH!' and Matt who tried making his way to Sora would say something like 'HEY! Sora? HEY! Sora?' Izzy would try to talk to Sora about good wishes but someone would bump into him and he'd be like 'OW! Sora goo--OW!' and then Jyou would say 'Happy Seventeenth Birthday!' over and over again while Miyako would be like 'Like... happy birthday SORAAAAAA!' Takeru and Kari would wish Sora 'Happy Birthday' before trying to kiss while Tai would see them and glare before saying 'WASABI' once more and little Cody just looked up at Sora and said, "They were all trying to say Happy Birthday but singing the song just didn't work."  
  
In the end it sounded something like this.  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU--  
WASABI!OHMYGOSH!  
HAPPY-HEYSORA?-BIRTHDAY TO-HAPPYBIRTHDAYSO-OWWW-YOU  
WASABI!LIKEHAPPYBIRTHDAY--OOOOW!  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO-OHMYGOSH-SORA!   
WASABI!AREYOUKISSINGMYSISTER?SORAAAAAAA!  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY-HEYSORA!?SORRY!-TO YOU!  
  
Sora looked at the rowdy bunch who managed to all stop at the same time. Even the people who weren't her close friends had sang before.  
  
"Er ah... thanks guys," Sora stumbled upon her words. "Remind me never, ever, ever, ever, to have them sing for anything, EVER!" Sora whispered to Cody.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
The dance was not actually to 'romantic' since it was her birthday and everyone kept on singing happy birthday again and again though Sora's ears were starting to hurt and the only people who were actually doing ANYTHING was Takeru and Kari since they were trying to make out but Tai stopped them eventually.  
  
  
:: the 6th dance ::  
  
Sora had to dance with him. She just had to. The last five dances were all failures. She decided she was going to ask him. She had to build up her courage, smack Jun out of the way, and ask him those words so she could just be near him. Whether or not he liked her or not, she had HAD to dance with him. How could she not?  
  
She saved up her allowance for ages to buy the perfect dress, it was spaghetti strapped and all black, it cut in a v in the front and in the back it showed her flawless, pale back. She put her hair up in a small flip and curled the ends. The dress's front came to a little below her knees and the back came to her feet, the dress swished around her pale legs and she wore short black heels.   
  
Mimi put on black eyeliner and light touches of gray eyeshadow, black mascara, and light gloss that made her lips shine.  
  
Mimi looked at her and sighed dreamily, Sora looked so pretty yet somewhat simple.  
  
They entered the dancefloor and everyone looked at the two girls, both were pretty but no one crowded around Mimi because Tai walked towards her and Tai would beat any guy who stood close to her. Some guys went to Sora but she brushed them away and waited patiently for the first dance.  
  
Matt was sitting on a high metal box that he sat on with his friends, girls looked up to him yelling.  
  
The first slow song came on. She looked at him, must ask him, was what she thought. Must ask him. Must ask him. She took one step, he was far away from her, she was in the corner, surely another girl would have asked him by now. She took a step back.   
  
The second slow song came on, someone else was already asking him.  
  
The third song. Sora stepped outside. It was hot.  
  
The fourth song. Sora was still outside.  
  
The fifth song. Matt was outside.  
  
The sixth song. Someone already asked Matt.  
  
The seventh song. Sora didn't like this song.  
  
The eigth song. No time for rush, there was still another song.  
  
The ninth song. Sora had to ask him. The dance was ending soon. She ran up to him, opened her mouth, yet no words came out. Mimi rushed to them, "Matt, Sora wants to dance with you."  
  
Matt looked at her. "Sure, but, after this and the next dance cause some girls already asked."  
  
"Thanks," Mimi said. She walked the frozen Sora out of sight. "There, now as that so hard?"  
  
"I DIDN'T EVEN SPEAK!" Sora said.  
  
Mimi smiled, "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Anyways, there's not going to be an eleventh song, the dance is gonna end after the next song," Sora was disappointed. School would end soon too.  
  
Mimi's smile faltered, "WHAT!?" She ran up to the dj, asking a few questions before running back to Sora. "NOooooooooO!"  
  
Sora sighed and walked out of the danceroom. She sat on the bench. Hearing the next slow song play. The last slow song.   
  
And then the dance ended. People rushed home but Sora didn't move. She sat there on the bench. Sighing. She'd leave soon, just not yet.  
  
This was the last dance. You shouldn't have stalled, she chided to herself. It's just a stupid dance anyway, she chided again. Oh, but to be in his arms for three minutes in what would seem like an eternal bliss...  
  
"Sora?" Matt's voice broke off her inner thoughts.  
  
She looked up, "Oh, yeah, hi? Didn't leave yet, huh?" She stumbled out, surprised, she blushed.  
  
"Yeah, get up," he suddenly ordered.  
  
Sora got up, still numb from surprise. She felt good all over, her head was floating and she felt as if she was walking on water. She could've sworn she saw Mimi in the background, walking home with Tai, turning her head and winking.  
  
He put his arms around her waist, "Anyway, you know the wish I made?"  
  
Sora smiled and put her arms around his neck, they moved to a rhythm that was not there. "Yeah...?"  
  
"I'll tell you it, since it already came true," Matt smiled.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I wanted... to dance with you."   
  
"Funny, that's exactly what I wished."  
  
"I'll walk you home."  
  
"And see fireflies."  
  
"Another wish."  
  
"Stars are bright."  
  
"The moon makes it bright."  
  
"The dance should be ending soon."  
  
"You're pretty."  
  
"You're handsome."  
  
"I like you."  
  
"I like you more."  
  
"Nah, you wish."  
  
"This is fun."  
  
  
:: author's note ::  
ah yes. this came in my mind when the last dance at school happened. same thing as sora cept i didnt dance with 'the guy.' anyyyyyways, i hope you like. anyways, im thirteen so i have no clue how high school dances work so i just used a middle school dance thing. kay? kay. 


End file.
